howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Stustin
Stustin (St/evie and J/'ustin') is the romantic pairing of Stevie Baskara and Justin Cole. It is hinted that that they like each other in "How to Rock a Guest List". They are currently friends. (This pairing is also known as Jevie). There is currently a Stusin Wiki being constructed. Stustin Moments 'How to Rock a Guest List' *Justin personally tells Stevie that he's disappointed that she couldn't come to his party. *Stevie instantly changes her mind after Justin told her he wanted to see her. *Stevie then awkwardly tells Justin why she could suddenly can come to his party. *As soon as she spots Justin at the party Stevie walks right over to him an leaves the rest of the group. *Justin agrees with Kacey when she tells him to tell Stevie she looks pretty. *Justin tells Stevie she's pretty after Kacey leaves. *Stevie acts girly with Justin because she wants to express him but ends up feeling awkward. *Justin helps Stevie up when she falls and asks her if she's hurt. *Stevie decides to be herself with Justin. *Justin tells Stevie he likes her the way she is. *Justin isn't mad when Stevie breaks his neighbors window. *Stevie and Justin talk alone on the deck most of the night. *he nervously asked her is her brothers beat up guys that liked her. *Stevie looks surprised and excited when Justin asks this because she's happy he likes her. *They leg wrestle each other. *Justin tells Kacey that he "...was finally enjoying this dumb party." Meaning he hasn't had fun at the party until he and Stevie started talking. It could also possibly mean that he hasn't had fun at any of his parties until Stevie attended. *Justin stops Stevie when she was about to leave with Kacey. *They dance with a each other a little bit on the side while she's performing. *After Gravity 5 performs you can see Stevie and Justin smiling and talking while Kacey's encouraging Nelson to talk to Grace. Stustin Quotes Justin: Hey, I was disappointed to hear you're not coming to the party on Saturday. Stevie: You were? (looks hopeful) 'Justin:' Yeah you seem like you're pretty cool and I was hoping to see you there. (Starts to walk away.) 'Stevie:' I can come! I mean, I couldn't come when I said I couldn't come because I had a thing. A real thing! And not a made up thing but now that thing isn't a thing so I could come, yeah. Stevie: You know what, I can't do this this. This isn't me this is me covered in Kacey. (Takes off heels and hair tie) Sorry to disapoint you. Justin: I'm not disappointed you look even better now. Stevie: Thanks. (blushes) 'Justin:' I like that you don't try so hard. You're cool. Stevie: I guess I don't need these anymore. (Throws shoes then hears glass breaking) ''Oops. '''Justin:' Don't worry about it, I'm rich. Stevie: And reaally good looking. Stevie: I've never really been into girl stuff, it's probably because I grew up around four brothers. Justin: Do they beat up guys that like you? Stevie: No. (looks shocked, then smiles) Why? Justin: No reason. (looks down). Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Stevie Baskara